A Solider and a Princess
by Yuki Minamoto
Summary: A solider hired to be a Princess's bodyguard, Stella Nox Fleuret. Let the fun begin! Stella and Snow


**----A Solider and a Princess----**

**Since most of you voted for this story, I shall obey my voters and write about them! It's a good love/hate relationship. I love it. **

**Summary: A solider, who's new job is being a Bodyguard to the royal Princess of Tenebrae: Stella Nox Fleuret, who looks just like any other Princess. Boy, are they in for a wild time!  
**

**

* * *

**Snow sighed as he carried her dresses to the dressmaker. He knew that it was his job, he knows he had no choice, but this....was insane.

He reached the dress room and opened it. He felt his jaw unhinge as he stared openly at the room.

It was very colorful, given the name: Dress Room. Sheets of silk, cotton, wool, flannel, and many others blanketed the walls, and the floor with fierceness. Pin cushions of different sizes and shapes covered one table, full of pins and needles. Rolls of fabric lay on shelves to the right, and to the left on one side of the wall were drawings of designs for Men, Women, and Children in dresses, tuxes, and seasonal clothing.

In the middle of the room was an enormous table with sheets of drawing paper, pens, pencils, and colored pencils both with special markings on the tip. At the end of the table, there was a white, lone chair that was covered with a rainbow-colored coat that draped to the floor.

The man, who only saw dresses and plain clothes looked in disbelief at the many colors that submersed the room. He almost forgot what he was here for. He called out in the room hesitatingly,"Hey! H-hello? I-Is anyone there?" For a moment there was silence and then a voice, cheerful and happy.

"Coming, Darling!"

Snow pushed the door back with this back (his arms were full of dresses). He had nowhere to put the dresses, so he stood there until the dressmaker came. He didn't wait very long and what surprised him was the dressmaker, _himself_.

The man wore a flamboyant suit: the top was muti-colored while the bottom looked as though paint splattered all over the pants. He had long, blond hair that reached his back, wore white dress-shoes and his purple eyes shined brightly at Snow.

"My, my!" He exclaimed femininely,"Look what we have here! Why is a big boy like you doing in a place like this?" He asked, flashing a smile to Snow who shivered.

"I-Err....Here!" The blond man had his arms raised in front of him, showing the dresses. The dressmaker smiled as he quickly inspected the dresses, impressed by the good condition of them. "Oh, these were made for Her Lady, Stella! My, I love detail! Alfonse worked so hard on these! Why in the world would Miss. Fleuret give them back?" The man looked up at Snow who shrugged.

"I don't know, she said that they needed a 'tune-up'." Snow said uncertainly. The man's purple eyes brightened in recognition and then grabbed the dresses from Snow one-by-one, carefully disposing them on a near-by clothes rack.

After the last dress was hanged, Snow rubbed his arms, getting rid of the cramps. The dressmaker sighed, watching Snow carefully. "Nice. You must be working out a lot, huh?" He said, still smiling at the solider who nodded slowly.

"Err....yeah. I do. I'd better get going. The _Princess_ is waiting for her tea." He said, inching his way to the door and only exit out of the room and away from the man. The man smiled,"So, what's your name?"

"Snow Villers." He was almost to the door, the door knob in arm's reach. The man behind him laughed daintily,"My name is Maurice. I hope we meet again," he added with a girlie sigh,"Snow Villers."

Snow waved good-bye, closed the door behind him and quickly rushed to the hallway. The solider fumed silently,'_T-That was crazy! Why the hell did she send me there?! That Princess, she's going to get it...for sure._'

Several minutes later, he arrived in front of his employer's bed chambers and slammed open the door. Stella sat in her seat, sipping tea with her pinky extended. She saw Snow glare a her and she smiled. She put her cup of tea on its saucer as Snow began yelling.

"WHAT THE HELL PRINCESS?! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOUR MIND? UP SENT ME TO A DRESSMAKER WITH 10 F***ING DRESSES! 10 DAMN IT! AND YOU MADE ME WALK ALL THE WAY OVER THERE, TELLING ME IT WAS A HOT CHICK WHO WANTED TO MEET ME, BUT NO! IT WAS A MAN AND HE WAS HITTING ON ME! HITTING. ON. ME! THAT SHOULD BE AGAINST GOD!"

Snow breathed heavily, catching his breath. Stella stood up, her honey-blond hair casacading on her shoulders. She tried to hold a straight face. But failed.

"Hahaha! Oh, my god! I know Maurice is like that, but I never thought," She looked at Snow again who wore a killer's face and burst out laughing again. "He would hit on--you! Oh! Hahaha!" Snow was still wore a Killers's face as he saw Stella clutch her stomach, helpless with mirth.

"I'm glad that I provided entertainment to you **My Lady**." He said, gritting his teeth. "But you parents employed me to be your bodyguard, not your _man-slave_."

Wiping away the tears that formed in her eyes, Stella breathed deeply, calming herself. "As your _employer_, I have every right to _employ_ my _employees_ to various jobs. That includes being my man-servant." She said, sitting back into her chair, and picked up her cup of tea.

"Man-slave, **Princess**."

The princess glared at Snow who sat in a near-by, wary of the tasks he was given by Stella.

She hid a short burst of snickers and sipped her tea, thanking Lady Etro that her room was Sound-proof. She glanced at Snow who slumped in his seat, looking at the ceiling. She blinked her eyes and chuckled,"You are such a baby, Villers. I owed Maurice." Snow stopped looking at the ceiling and slowly turned his gaze towards Stella.

"What do you mean, Princess?" He asked in a low voice. She put down her china cup and slowly stood up, smirking at Snow.

"Only royalty are suppose to see Maurice. He's one of the top Dressmakers in Tenebrea. Since he's suppose to only see royalty, he rarely ever sees men. I owed him one, so I sent _you_ to give the dresses to Maurice. I bet he had some treat, though I really can't see why Maurice would like a man like you."

Snow's jaw dropped,"S-So...all of that was a plan. F-For Maurice...to see a man? The dresses didn't need any clean up or anything, did they?" Stella shook her head, smiling. "No, I just wanted to give Maurice a flash of man, but since I couldn't see any men of any good taste, I had to settle for you. And you fell for it like a mouse following cheese."

She grabbed a towel and headed for the bathroom, while Snow tried to contain the killer instint inside himself. Stella called out from the bathroom,"Snow, send the tray to the kitchen! Now!" The blond man twichted as he picked up the cups and tea things and put them on the tray.

He chuckled as he remembered the present he sent to Stella. He picked up the tray and called out,"Princess! I kinda left something in your bathroom. Can you get it for me?"

"Where is it?" She shouted, looking through her bathroom, finding nothing.

"It's in your tub!" He finally said, closing the door and waited for her answer.

'_My tub?'_ Stella thought, she opened the curtains and her eyes widened in surprise.

She screamed,"AHH! SNAKE! GET IT AWAY! GETITAWAY! SNOW VILLERS! YOU ASSHOLE! GET BACK HERE!"

Snow almost dropped the tray he was holding, and burst out laughing.

"I told you I would get you Princess. There's your present. I hope you like it." He heard the bathroom door open with a **SLAM**! That was the cue and he ran to the kitchen.

The Princess appeared out of her bedroom door, wearing a towel that barely covered herself. She glared at the running figure that was Snow and screamed.

"YOU IDIOT! I WILL GET YOU FOR THIS! DAMN YOU VILLERS!." She tied her towel onto herself and ran to Snow as he looked back and screamed back.

"WHAT? YOU CAN'T HANDLE A SNAKE PRINCESS! HAHAHAHA!"

The two figures ran until they hit the kitchen, where all the cooking servants stared with screams and sheriks and gasps.

Unforutanly for them, Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum, his parents, and Stella's parents held a tour throughout the castle. The kitchen was the first stop.

They saw Snow Villers stop in front of them, and Stella came rushing out, with only a towel on.

She didn't see her parents, or her guests. Neither did Snow. The blond man tripped and Stella tackled him to the ground. She held his arms behind his back and shouted,"Come on Snow! Say it! Say it!"

"Shit! Stop dammit!" He felt pain streaking out his arms.

"Stella. Nox. Fleuret. Snow. Villers" They both heard their names being called and looked up.

Stella's parents looked furious, as King and Queen Caluem looked shocked. Noctis looked mildly surprised at the entrance they both made.

"Uh-." Stella whispered.

"Oh." Snow finished for her.

* * *

**Stella and Snow got punished......poor them.**

**Yes, please comment and tell what you liked!**

**Your laughing author,**

**~Yuki~  
**


End file.
